This invention relates to an apparatus used to straighten vehicle chassis. More particularly, the invention relates to straightening benches having multi-radius corners for guiding multiple movable carriages along tracks mounted on the benches. The moveable carriages are supported and guided along the tracks by rollers.
Occasionally, vehicles are involved in collisions, and before they can reenter meaningful service, the vehicle chassis must be returned, as nearly as possible, to their original configurations. This is frequently accomplished with straightening benches. A typical straightening bench includes a platform for supporting and anchoring a vehicle chassis while forces are applied to the chassis by pulling assemblies. The pulling assemblies utilize hydraulically powered telescoping towers with chains that attach to desired locations on the vehicle chassis. To hold them in place, the pulling assemblies are secured on the underside of the platform while force is applied to the chassis. In many designs the pulling assemblies are permanently mounted to the bottom side of the platform. With the pulling assemblies mounted on the platform, the large hydraulic pulling forces exerted by the towers create even larger moments and forces where the pulling assemblies are mounted to the platform. Thus, the pulling assembly mounts must be excessively over designed and occasionally fail rendering the pulling assembly inoperable. Further, the pulling assembly mounts unduly limit the possible positions of the pulling assemblies and hence restrict an operator's ability to apply force in any desired direction.